


Fairy tail fanfic : Vampire tail

by MoonSoul7



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSoul7/pseuds/MoonSoul7
Summary: it's the first time for me to write a Vampire story...





	1. Chapter 1

"ahh... Finally it's vacation for month" said the black haired girl to herself while walking in Magnolia's street... "hmm... I wonder what should I do first...? Oh I know!! I'm going to the videogames shop!! No wait I'm hungry now... gotta buy some pizza and-.... What in the world....?!"

She suddenly stopped walking when she noticed someone lying in the alley some buildings, then she walked toward the person and she got so shocked when she saw him covered with blood, and there is a dagger stabbed in his chest.. she have no choice but run to him, she hold him between her arms, and she put her ear on his chest _'he is not breathing....and he is so cold!! What should I do_ _now_ _..!!'_

then suddenly the guy start to cough and snapped her out of her thoughts ... "damn you .... Dad..." he muttered... then he heard a voice called him "hay!! Are you alright...?!" he looked up and he find himself between her arms .. "wait here!! I'm going to call for help!!" she said and about to go but he hold her arm and pulled her back to him "no need babe... the help is already here..." he said smirking evilly and she got confused "what-........" she don't get the chance to ask, the guy let his fangs out and he bite in her neck so hard and drink her blood... she get so freaked out and screaming in pain and fear "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Noooooo Please your hurting me!!!" she is trying to break free but she couldn't, the guy holding in her tight...until her body giving in numb...

 _'... she is so delicious..! I can't stop...!'_ after he finished from her he licked the blood in his lips "sweet.." he said then he pulled out the dagger and stare at it "next time it will be in your heart shitty dad.." he muttered.. "what.....are.....you....?" he heard the weak voice spoke to him, he turned to the lying girl before she fall unconscious ...

after that....

Eyes starting to open... then it looked around "where...am I...?!" then she sit and she felt pain in her neck "ahh... so hurt.." she whined and touched where it's hurt her.. she find her neck is bandaged... "what happened...?! I can't remember anything!!" she is so dizzy to recall anything in her mind.. Then she walked out of the room.. and she find herself in "is that.... A mansion?!! This place is so huge!!" she wandered in the big house until she got lost... "gotta find the exit... but there is no one here to ask!!!" ..

She keep walking while tottering she is feeling so dizzy.. she went in door after door... "what is this place...tch.. at least I want the kitchen I'm so thirsty..." then she smelled something in the air.. "hmm... smell like cigarette... and it's coming from that room.." she walked slowly toward certain door, she hold the knob and opened the door gently.. she stare from behind the door, and she find a blond guy standing there with his back to her and he was staring through the window while smoking a cigarette ... _'that blond guy... kinda familiar_...' ...

"are you going to stand there all the day..." the voice spoke to her and surprised her ... then she walked in.. then the guy turned back at her... "finally you awake human..." he said and she got shocked when she saw his face... she recognized him "you!!! you were badly injured!! How can you walk normally like nothing happened?!! ..what...are you?!" she asked and he smirked evilly.. "I'm a vampire..." she keep staring at him with wide eyes... then she shut her eyes and let a chuckles ... "oh really... nice to meet you mister vampire, I'm a werewolf.. now excuse me..." she mocked and turned around and she suddenly find him in front of her and makes her got shocked and she turned at where he was standing and no one there...

then he walked toward her and she turned back to him, then he held her chin and leans toward her face "what's the matter? Did you forgot how did you got this injury in your neck,?" he said and she touched her neck and then she suddenly recall the memory of him when he bite her and drink her blood... she got freaked out and pushed him away.. "d-don't hurt me... I just want to get out of here" ... he made a sly smirk.. "why, didn't you like it here?!" .. "n-no I need to go-..." she suddenly fall on him, and he caught her..

"wooh easy human.. your already lost a lot of blood.." ... she smiled while she is between his arms ... "so you left some blood in me, your kind vampire.." she mocked and he give her a look.. "I intend to kill you, but you didn't die... what a tough little girl are you.." she arched her eyebrows "how rude I'm not a little girl!! I'm twenty years old..." she retorted sharply and he laughed "Still a little girl for me human! I lived treble the life you lived!!" .. "yeah right whatever... now I gotta go" she said while pushing herself away.. but he pulled her back to him .. "your not going anywhere human... I deiced to make you my own slave..." .. "huuh?!! Don't get full of yourself!! I won't be what you want!! Now let me go .." ... she pushed him away but he grabbed her again and stuck her back on him and he start to breath in her ear "don't get full of yourself you human!! I can cut off your head in instant if I want!!" .... "n-no let me goo!!!" she yelled again and run away to the door and when she opened it she banged into someone..

"hooo... so there is really a human in here... I've been smelling your delicious smell ..." said the blue haired guy and he touched her face "can I have bite little girl" he whispers to her while leaning toward her but he got pushed away "fuk off Jellal!! She is belong to me!!" shouted the blond and pulled the girl to him.. ... "wooh easy Laxus!! I'm just joking!!" ... "anyways, why are you here Jellal?!" .. "what why?! did you forget?! It's Friday and it's the usual meeting for us in the head family house!" .. "yeah I've forgot... _tch what a pain_...." He mumbled the last part... "where have you been all the day Laxus?" ... "well, I was bored so I went to kick my dad's ass, but that bastard has a dagger which kill vampires, I don't know how he get it" he said and shows the dagger to the other male who got shocked "and how did you got it?!!" ..."he stabbed me with it, but he seems missed my heart, if he didn't I may not speaking with you right now" ... "glad he missed, or else I'll lost my best friend in my life..." he said patting the other's shoulder who just smirked... "anyways, let's be more careful now, he may has other daggers..." ... "yeah, I'll tell gramps about it"...

While the two males were chatting, the girl take this state to her advantage, so she start to walk slowly and carefully not to let them see her, but suddenly she got pushed into the wall by other black haired guy and he pressed his body on her "a human huh...! Let me have you.." he said and opened his mouth and let his fangs out and he was about to bite her "Kyaaaaaahh noooo!!!" she screamed and then the other two went out and they saw them.. "I won't do that if I were you Gajeel..." said Jellal,; then Gajeel looked at them.. "and why I can't?! she is a fresh snack!" ... "this fresh snack belongs to me, so let her go..." grunted the blond guy.. then the other just pulled himself away from her with "tsk..."

"hay human come here!!" .. Laxus called her and she get pissed off.. "Human human human!! It's getting my nerves!! I have name you know and it's Ayame!! Try to call me with it would you..!!" she yelled at him...

and the two males were staring at her with wide eyes .. "yeah whatever human..." ... "it's Ayame!!" she yelled at Laxus again.. "tch.. shut up human.." ... "grrrr...." she glared at him, and he let a little chuckles..

Jellal and Gajeel stares at each other with disbelieve look in their faces.. "she is actually talking back to him, and yelling too.." whispers Jellal to Gajeel.. "is she nuts, or she don't know how terrified Laxus is..." he whispers back... "and what surprised me the most he is not doing anything about it.." the two males were whispering to each other... "I can hear you, you know!!" said Laxus to them.. and they snapped and looked back at him...

"anyways guys I actually came here to tell you we're all already gathering at the dining room , so come on.. the meeting is about to start..." said Gajeel and walked ahead and the two males followed him.. Ayame take slowly steps behind while keep watching them leaving, so she can be sure this time to run.. but her back banged into something ... "not so fast human, your coming with me..!" said the gruff voice from behind her and she don't need to turn and to see whom, she just puffed her cheeks while crossing her arms.. then Laxus dragged her with him.. "what have I get myself into..." she mumbled while palming her face... and he just smirk while walking to the dining room..

When they arrived there, they find the other males are sitting there, she don't have idea that there are a lot of vampires in the town...

Then they all looked at Laxus and the girl who is dragging her with him.. "a human?!" said the shirtless blacked heard, and the other pink haired got raved "A HUMAN!!!" he shouted and jumped from his seat while drooling and trying to attack the girl, but the black haired guy stooped him and pulled him back, while making him smell some basil to calm him down.. "sorry he can't control himself if he see human..." apologized the black haired guy...

After that, Laxus let her go and sat on his seat... and she keep standing there while staring around her... then suddenly she felt something licking her neck and up to her cheek, she got freaked out and stare at the weird blue haired guy with his tongue sticking out .. "heeehaaa!!!... she is so delicious!!"... she wiped her face... "the fuk are you doing?!!" she yelled at him and he raised an eyebrow "hooo and brave too..." he said and then he got pushed away ...

Then Ayame find herself between someone's arms and he was breathing in her sent "where did you get this babe, Laxus... can I borrow her a little ....?" .... "hay what do you think your doing Cobra?!! I want her first!!" yelled the blow haired guy while pulling Ayame to his side.. "give her back Bitchlow...!!!" said the other while pulling her back to him... "it's BIXLOW!!" he yelled and then the two meals keep fighting over Ayame.. and suddenly Natsu break free from Gray and jumped in the fight as well.. then Laxus couldn't just watching them.. he pulled her to his side "fuk off basterds she is mine!!".. Ayame reached her limits "WELL YOU STOP THAT!! I'M NO ONE'S BELONG!!" she yelled at them and they all looked at her with wide eyes ... then she add "I won't allow to you freakes to ruin my vacation!! I don't have time to deal with you vampires!! Cuz I still want to try new videogames ..!!!" then a loud growl came out of her stomach "and hell I'm hungry too!!now let me go freaks!!" after she finished yelling at them, she pulled herself from their grabs... and run out the place...

Then they looked at each other... "I think it's time to show her how terrifying we really are... she is so full of herself...." Said Cobra and they all agreed... "don't you touch her!!!" yelled Laxus at them and they glared at him "why are you covering a mere human?!" shouted Cobra... "none of your business!! She is belong only to me!!" ... "alright then!! Lets settle this with fight!!" suggested Natsu.. "I'll be more than glad to beat Laxus.." said the smirking Cobra, "bring it on, snake face.." said Laxus back.. then Natsu got a hit on his head from Gray "way to go moron!!" ... "haaay what's the big idea!! talking pants!!" yelled the pink haired then he jumped on Gray and they fight each other.. "why your always in my way!!" brawled Natsu .. "shut up!! It's the Lord's orders to look after you stupid!!" ... "don't give me that crap!!"..

While these two are fighting... the other two Cobra and Laxus are glaring at each other before they start their fight ...

Then Bixlow turned at Jellal and Gajeel "that's will be so fun to watch!!" he said while sticking his tongue out, "Gehee you said it!! Lets sit there and watch the show!!" he said and Jellal sighed "the Lord won't be happy about it.." ... "alright I'll bring some popcorns for us!!" said Bixlow and he used his Vampire speed..

Meanwhile...

"you know it's already forbidden to bring a human in the head family house.." said Cobra .. "I do whatever I like, did you forget that I'll be the next heir..." said Laxus and the other give him death glared "I won't accept you ever!!" he yelled while dashing to Laxus who was smirking and ready to fight him... then suddenly the hall's door went open roughly "STOP THAT YOU FOOLS!!!" then they all stares at the door's direction.. they find their Lord with other two males standing with each sides of him... one of them with long green hair and the other is white haired with huge muscular body and he was carrying a person on his shoulder... then at this time Bixlow run back to the place while holding a big bowl of popcorn "awoooh... but it's just began..." he complained ... ..

"were sorry Lord Makarov.." said the kneeling Jellal.. "rise your head Jellal.. you don't have to apologize " said Makarov... "I just want to know who bring this human child in here..." he said with rougher tone.. then the person who was on Elfman's shoulder is kicking and yelling with "who is calling a child your old freak!! Now put me down!!" ... then Elfman put her on her feet while keep holding her from running away.. "I did.." speak the blond with so confidence voice.. the old man arched his eyebrow "I knew it was you... how many time I told you to not bring human in here?!" ... "as much the stars in the sky..." the old man sighed "okay whatever, just compel her to forgot us... and we should start the meeting now I have important things to talk about..." he ordered "wait what?! Compel?!" asked Ayame "I won't do that.. Not yet.. I still want to play with my new toy..." said the smirking blond ... "if you won't do it, so I'll do it myself.." said Makarov, "hay hay!! Can anyone tell me what is the compel thing you talking about?!!" Ayame keep ignored and then the old man hold her to compel her but Laxus use his vampire speed and take Ayame from Makarov "no one touch her!!" he shouted while grabbing Ayame to him so hard and she start to hit him in his chest while groaning, Laxus lightened his grab and stare down at her "huh..?!" she pulled her face from his chest while panting "your imbecile!!" she yelled at him and add "what!!×, am I challenging for new world's record in holding my breath?!!" she keep yelling while he was rubbing the back of his head in annoyment.. "tch.. alright alright my bad, stop the yelling thing we have sensitive hearing ya know!!"

Then the old man just walked to the dining table and they all followed him, and Laxus keep dragging Ayame with him while ignoring her complaining... then they sat on the huge table, and Laxus forced Ayame to sit on his lap, but she start to scratching his face like a cat, so he sit her on the chair which next to him, after that .. the servants are putting the dishes..

"rule number one, never kill or hurt a human to get the blood, were already having bloods in our fridge.. so there is no excuse for you to attack an living human! And rule number two, never bring a human in here, we don't want them to know our existence... and you broke the two at once Laxus!!" stated Makarov.. and Laxus scowled .. "yeah yeah I know that!! I'll just keep her for while, then I'll compel her to forget about us.." he grunted and Ayame hold into his shoulder and start to shaking him "haaay you can't just decide to keep me!! And what do you mean by compel huh?!! haay haay!!" she keep whimpering and shaking Laxus who just pushed her away from him.. "and do it fast would you?! she is an annoying brat.." said Gajeel and she just glared at him...

"okay whatever, lets just start our meeting now.." said Jellal and the old man nodded.. "but before that, I would like to tell you something gramps..." said Laxus and then he show the black dagger to the lord Makarov... who got so shocked when he saw it "where did you get this Laxus?!" he asked in awe.. "my dad stabbed it in my chest yesterday.." ... "wait what?!! You mean I've been here from yesterday?!" Ayame shouted at Laxus who turned at her "well you shut the hell up!!" he retorted sharply and she just puffed her cheeks.. "so, I was saying, how did my shitty dad get it..?!".. the old man hold his chin "I have no idea, but I think he has other daggers too, anyways. . be more than carful boys, this thing will kill you instant! It's a miracle that Laxus is still alive!!" then he turned to Cobra.. "and why you didn't tell us about it Cobra?!" Cobra shook his head "I don't know about it until now..!" then Laxus turned to Cobra who was sitting in front of him "your freaking lair! I've been telling gramps to not make you one of us after you run from my shitty dad's organization!!" ... "I came here by my own will!! And like I said!! Ivan never shares with us anything in his stupid mind!! We were just obeying his orders and nothing else." He said and Laxus just rolled his eyes then he takes a sip from his drink..

Then they start to eat their dinner..."you have to eat and fell your blood up, cuz you'll be boring if you don't have much blood to fill my thirst..." whispers the blond to the black haired girl next to him... "I'll just eat cuz I'm starving.. and I won't let you have my blood freak!" she hissed back with glare, and he just chuckled _'there is no two of her kind between the humans, I want to entertain myself with her...'_

then while they were eating.. "so Laxus, how much she'll stand to stay here you think?" asked Gajeel ... "I think she'll ended up killing herself like the one before.." Bixlow answered instead... and he made Ayame got shocked and she cut her finger with the knife instead of the piece of steak she is eating... "ouch...!!" she whined... and then she noticed weird look from them, they were staring at her with glowing red eyes, and their fangs starting to appears, she got freaked out while covering her bleeding finger and then she run away.. but she got pushed into the wall by Natsu that he got pushed away by Gajeel who got pushed away by Bixlow as will and in the end Laxus take her from them and run to his room... " you should stop the bleeding and fast, we can't hold ourselves anymore... your blood is driving us crazy...!" he said and went back to them... and he find them like an wild animals are waiting for their prey to came out from the hideout...

"where is she!! Where is she!!" said Natsu who was acting crazy.. then Laxus pulled him away, and the other followed him and they went back to the dining room... "see why I forbidden any human in the house?!" said the old man .. then he sighed.. "as I was saying... it's already the Vampire's mating  ... and your females are ready to met you..." ... "wwoooohhooo!! Finally it comes!!" celebrated the pink haired boy.. "my dear Porlyusica will bring them here tomorrow noon... be sure to be all there to met your mates.." ... after that the old man walked back to his own room..

"it's about time!! I wonder what they look like!!" said Bixlow ... "I'll take the sexiest one for myself!!" said Gajeel.. "keep dreaming they'll fight over me" said Cobra while smirking arrogantly.. "I want her to play videogames with me!!" said Natsu and they all stare at him with dirty look "what?!" he snapped and they just shook their heads...

Meanwhile Ayame was listening to them "the Vampire's mating?!! What the hell is that?!!" she mumbled to herself... "it's mean were going to have our endless mates tomorrow.." answered her the voice from behind her and freaked the hell out of her, then she turned "Laxus?!!" she exclaimed.. and he walked away to his room while saying "follow me.." she stare at his back for moment then she just shrugged and did as he said..

She entered his room... "what is it?!" she asked.. "your really have no sense of time?! It's sleeping time baka!!" ... then she yawned "yeah that's right I'm feeling sleepy... do you have empty room for me..?!" she asked and he smirked evilly, then she suddenly find herself under him on his bed "kyaaa!!! What the hell are you doing let me go!!"... she shouted and his smirk become wider "you'll sleep with me babe..." he whispered against her ear, then he lay besides her and cuddled her to him... "let me goo your freaking pervert!! Your mate will come tomorrow!! Can't you be loyal to her!!" she shouted and he didn't say a word but only tighten his grab around her waist "just go to sleep ..." he breathed while closing his eyes and she raised an eyebrow at him _'what with him?!...'_ then she shrugged and snuggled to him and slept as will..

Then in the middle of the night. Ayame opened her eyes and it met Laxus sleeping face.. she stare at him for moment, he seems in deep sleep. So she take this situation to her advantage, she pulled herself from him very gently, and he suddenly moved and pulled her back to him, and she sighed, then she tried again, and she be able to pull herself from his grab, then she walked slowly to the door, and she opened it gently, then she keep walking carefully and slowly.. then when she passed by the living room she find the tv is on and there is someone lying on the sofa, she hide behind the pillar that it's near the living room. _'tch... who the hell is still awake at this time...'_ she thought but then she heard something like snore, she looked at the black haired guy on the sofa and she find him sleeping, she sighed the relive, then she walked slowly to the front door, and when she put her hand on the handle, suddenly Gajeel snorted loud and freaked her out, she turned at him to see if he is awake, but she find him falling from the sofa with his face on the floor, so that's why he snorted loud... _'that idiot Gajeel!!'_ then she be able to open the front door and went out the house, then she walked in the big garden until she arrived at the final gate _..._ she opened it and start to walk fast and faster _'and I'm...'_..... "FREEFEEE!! Let it goo let it gooooo turn my back and slam the doooor!!!" she singing while running away "yaaahooo!! I made it!!!" she laughed in joy and then she immediately run to her home..

"Ahh... home sweet home..." she said and lay on her bed... and cuddled her fat stuffed cat... "awwww I miss you little fatty kitty!!" she said while rolling over the bed... then she stopped and covered herself with her blanket.. "I felt this whole day like year!!" she said then she yawned and shut her eyes "night fatty kitty.." she mumbled and fall to sleep...

**Time skip until the morning ...**

she heard the birds singing _'it's already morning huh....?'_ she wondered to herself while still shutting her eyes, and then she hold into her stuffed cat tighter... _'hmmm... this feeling strange... when did my kitty become hard and warmer....'_ Then she opened her eyes and it's met with dark green eyes... "morning..." he said smirking and she got so Freaked out... "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" she let go of him and she fall off her bed ... then she climbed again... "h-h-h-h-how the hell did you get in here?!!" she said while pointing at him with her shaking index finger... "your redolence is easy to trace..." he said smirking even wider... and she sighed... and sat back on her bed... "don't you have an important thing to do today?! you shouldn't be in here!!" ... she said and he just lay on his back while letting a sigh... "why did you run away..." he said ignoring what she said ... "well I wonder why.. maybe it's obvious that I'm human and your all vampires it's just an instinct to run away... don't you think?!" she said and he stare at her with the corner of his eyes... then he chuckled "what a weird human..." then he turned at her "have we done something to harm ya?" he asked and she hold her chin ... "hmm... a little... but I'm not afraid of you... I wonder why..." ... "that's what I would like to know too..." ...

"anyways, ... why are you here Laxus?!"... "no reason.. just let me stay here a little bit longer..." he said while covering his face with his arm... she stares at him for moment... "okay..." she said then she walked to wash her face, then after that.. "I'm going to make some breakfast, you want certain thing to eat?!" she asked him and he did the come here sign with his finger, so she did... "what is it- ah...!" he suddenly pulled her on top of him "hay!! What are you doing?!" she shouted and he just tighten his hold around her... "just let me like this a little..." he said in low voice.. and she just did what he said ... _'what is it with him... he is acting weird since after the meeting yesterday... well it's not like I know him very well but... he seems ..... sad...'_... then she pulled away gently... "look Laxus I-.... Laxus?!!!" she got so surprised when she saw tears dropping from his eyes... she bite on her lips _'why did my heart squeezed so hard...'_... then she hold his face and he stare at her with his teary eyes... ".... What happened...?" she asked and he let her go and sit "sorry I got caught in my own emotion..." he said and wiped his eyes then he is about to go, but she hold him "tell me..." he turned and stare at her serious eyes.. he let a sigh... then he sit back.. "well... I just recall the time when I had my own mate..." he paused to wipe more of his tears "she was so kind and beautiful... I loved her from the bottom of my heart..." ... "was... loved..." Ayame repeated him and he let a sad smile ... "she died..." Ayame's eyes went wide... but then she rolled it away ... "sorry I didn't meant to bring such memory.." she said "not like I forget about it ..." he said and she turned back to him ... "to be honest.. Mirajane got killed..." he said and Ayame got even more shocked "my dad... killed her in front of me.." ... "your dad?!! But why?!!" ... "he swear to kill any dear person to me... cuz he is blaming me for my mother's death.. she died when she was giving birth of me... and when I loved Mirajane... he.... Killed her.... In front of me.... I ... I couldn't do... anything about it!! He ..... he ..... ripped her heart out.... And .... In the end she.... Smiled while saying I love you....." Laxus broke in cry and Ayame hold him to her so hard while comforting his back... "I ... I can't give my heart to someone else... and if I did, he'll kill her for sure!!" he added and Ayame just keep holding him "so.... sorry" She breathed and he grabbed on her so hard while crying on her chest...

T. B.C


	2. Chapter 2

After Laxus calmed down a bit, they keep holding to each other until Laxus pulled away gently, "sorry I ..." she shook her head "it's okay.." she said smiling and he smiled back... "so are you hungry?!" she asked "yeah now you ask, can I have a bite?!" she give him a look, and he made puppy eyes and she sighed "your soo.... Devil!!" he laughed at her.. then she bring her hand toward him "here, just a little okay..." she said and he stare at her hand for moment and she become worried "hay... a little right?!" he hold her hand and pulled her to him and he bite her neck and she moaned.. then she hold his head while he was drinking from her.. "L-Laxus...." She don't know why she is so satisfied to feeding him herself.. 

 

And Then he pulled his fangs from her neck and then he stare at her then she smiled "did you had enough?" she asked and he smirked "no, but I want to keep you.." ... she touched his face "your really a kind vampire..." she said and he turned his eyes away.. "kind and vampire not fitting.." he muttered.. and she giggled.. then ".. I think I gotta go back now.." he said and went out of her house and making his way to his home, but then he find the black haired is walking besides him "hay why are you following me?!" he asked and she grins "I don't know! Maybe I'm little curious about the mating thing of yours..." .. "kids are not allowed .." he mocked and she glared at him "want me to bite you to death baka..!" she retorted sharply and he laughed at her ..

 

Then "but why did you run away if your curious?" he asked and she made a stupid face "..... umm... I don't know.." she said and he chuckled while grabbing her and start to ruffling her hair "you're a knucklehead ..." she whined "eteeeh let me go baka!!" .. Then he put her down, but he is still holding her. . "by the way Laxus.. how can you walk under the sun light..?!" ...he give her a look "were not like the vampires of your stupid stories..." ... "yeah. . I think your really different. . I mean your all kind people. I feel calm around you... I wonder why. ." ... he smiled "your just weird human.." she giggled "maybe..."

 

After that...

 

The two arrived to the vampires house. .. "hooo.. look who's back! !.."... said Gajeel and the others gathered around. . "Why did you bring her back Laxus?!" ... asked the blue haired guy.. "I didn't... she came by her own will... besides she is already mine...Jella-" she kicked his back "I'm no one belongs idiot! !" she shouted and he just rubbed where she kicked while glaring at her..

 

And then...

 

"Your all here.. that's good......" said the old man while walking to them with another person with him. . "Who is that.. " Ayame whispers to Laxus.. "she is Porlyusica the gramps wife. ..." ...

 

"The time has come... and you'll choose your only mate for the rest of your life..".. Said the old man then he turned at Porlyusica and nod.. "the females vampires are already here, come here girls..." then the seven girls walked in.. and the boys's eyes widened.. "they are soo hottie" whispers Natsu to the boys... then Gray hit him on the head . "they are our childhood friends idiot..." Gray hissed back... "what..?!! I don't remember them!!" hissed Natsu back while holding his head... "take a good look at them moron... and look at the blonde girl, this is Lucy, the closest girl to you..." hissed Gajeel to Natsu.. "Lucy......... OOOOOOHHHHHH LUUUCYY!!!!!" he said it loud and the two beat the crap out of him to shut him up... and the others just sighed while shaking their heads...

 

Then the blond girl walked to the pink haired boy "your never change Natsu.." she said smiling and he turned to her "y-you too Lucy...hehehe" he said and the boys made the face palm "agh.. what an idiot..." they said... then Lucy pouted a little then she grins to him.. "hay Lucy.. you want to play videogames with me?!!" he asked enthusiastic ... "just ignore him, make yourself not know him" whispers Cobra to the boys who nodded... then "okay Natsu lets go!" she said smiling and he jumped in joy "yaaahoooo I love this girl!!" he whooped and hold her wrist and run to his room..

 

"well at least they are happy..." said the smiling Jellal ... "your better look behind you ... " said Laxus to him, then Jellal turned back and he find the scarlet haired girl standing in front of him.. "E-E-Erza.." he stuttered and she smirked "what's the matter Jellal..?! cat eat your tongue...?!" she said ... "... your just... Breathtaking..." he said and reached his hand to her hair and kissed it ... and she touched his face with her fingers "I've always loved your sincerity Jellal..." then he take her hand and walked with her to his room..

 

"Liiiissssy!!!" called the blue haired male while running toward the short white haired girl... "Bixxyyyy!!" she called back and running toward him as will, then they hugged each other while spinning around, "I missed you sweetie!!" ... "me too babe!!" he said then he carried her in bride style and run to his room while shouting "heeeeehaaaaaa!!!!"

 

"G-Gray-S-Sama...." Said the dark blue haired from behind him... "Juvia..." he said while turning back.. "oh Gray-sama... Juvia been waiting all her life for this day... Gray-sama is still love Juvia like you told Juvia before.." Gray robbed the back of his head with red shade on his face... "y-yes... I .. I do...." He said and she jumped on him "kyaaahh ... Juvia love Gray-samaaa too" Gray just blushed so hard .... "come on Gray-sama!!" she said pulling him to his room "how the hell you know my room...!!" he shouted while walking with her...

 

The boys laughed their asses out at Gray "is she is always like this?!" asked Ayame who chuckles as will "Gray is so shy when it comes about girls.. and for his luck, he got Juvia..." said the blond to her..

 

"pst.. Gajeel look who is there as well..." Cobra whispers to Gajeel "yeah I know, it's the bookworm Levy..." ... "what are you waiting for! Go talk to her..." ... "tch... alright..." .. then he walked to the girl who is burying her nose in the book "ahem.." he cleared his throat .. then Levy take her face out of her book and bowed to the opposite side of Gajeel "oh hello Gajeel..." then he pocked her shoulder lightly and she turned around "oh sorry hehehehe" ... she laughed nervously and he did too... "so.. umm ... shall we go..." he said and she nodded shyly and about to go... "me and you only no books!!" he said while taking her book from her hand and throw it away.. she puffed her cheeks but he just ignored her and pulled her with him to his room...

 

"E-Erik ....is that really you?" Said the violet haired girl "o-oh... hi! Umm...... Kinana!... long time no seen.." .... "where have you been..?" she asked with her eyes are shined with her tears, "s-sorry Kinana... I know I left you without a word, but I had no choice... forgive me.." he said with guilt full his voice, but she hold his face.. "I'm just happy to see you again..." she smiled and he hold her hand and smiled as will "you've become more beautiful than the last time I saw you" he said and she blushed, then he hugged her a little before he hold her hand and walked away...

 

Then..

 

Ayame looked around "hmmm... looks like there is no one left for you Laxus..." she mocked then she noticed him smirking "well I don't want anyway..." he muttered... "what was that?!" she asked and he turned around "nothing..." he said and walked away... and she just shrugged... "oh well... looks like I came here for nothing.. I thought that I'll see something more interested..."

 

After that she went to the garden... and she noticed a blond girl standing there, Ayame raised an eyebrow "who is that...?!" she asked herself, then she walked toward that blond girl... "h-hi there!" she greeted her and the blond turned ".... Hi...!" she greeted back marvely ... "umm... who are you?!" she asked Ayame ... "me...?! Oh umm... I'm their friend.. kinda..." ... the blond girl get surprised "how can this be?!! How can a human to be a friend to vampires?!!" she is disbelieving Ayame "well... I think friend was wrong... it's long story.. but let me say.. Laxus brought me here..." said Ayame and the other girl smirked slyly... "oh is that so.. anyways I'm Jenny.." ... "nice to meet you, I'm Ayame.." she said smiling ... "well ms Ayame.. do you like Laxus..?!" she asked and Ayame who get so shocked "w-w-what are you saying?!! Of course I don't!! and who like that annoying pervert blonde..." .... Jenny sighed sadly and turned around.. Ayame raised an eyebrow... "what's the matter?!" she asked and Jenny said something "what was that?!" said Ayame cuz she didn't heard her..

 

Then Jenny turned to Ayame "I wished if you really like him!!" she shouted and surprised Ayame "b-but why...?!" Jenny bites in her lower lip... "b-because.. I supposed to be Laxus's mate..." she said and the other get confused "well... why you didn't show up with the others then?!"... asked Ayame and the other girl sighed "I see.. you don't know anything about Laxus... and Mirajane..." .... "Mirajane...?! The one who was Laxus's mate?!" asked Ayame and surprised Jenny... "you knew?!! But how?!!" ... "well Laxus told me about her..." she answered and Jenny got so happy and hold into Ayame "that's great!! that's mean he likes you!!" she said joyfully and shocked the other girl "w-wha...?! N-no I don't think he do-" ... "no I'm sure of it!! Laxus will never tell anyone what is inside him!! He trusted you!! he want you to listen to him!! That's great..!!" ... "well... lets think that's is true...but why are you so happy about it!! You seem know Laxus for so long! And I just want to see him happy with his new mate and forget all about his sadness, and this mate is you!!" ... Jenny turned around with "I can't..." Ayame hold Jenny's shoulder "but why...?!" ... "h-how can I take my best friend's lover..?!" she said and make Ayame's eyes widened ... then she looked away "I see... sorry"...

 

Then Jenny smiled "and I also have someone that I like.. but he is human and his name is Hibiki... and I know the lord won't allow it... but if Laxus loves you, so it's my chance to have Hibiki for me!!"... "why it is okay for Laxus to have a human then?!" ... "well first he is the lord's grandson so he is so spoiled, And secondly because he lost Mira, the lord don't want to push him over.. and thirdly I want you to love him so I can have my Hibiki..." Ayame hold her chin... then she realized something... "aaaaahhh!!! Your using me for your plan your snakey woman!!!" shouted Ayame at the chuckling evilly girl...

 

Then "you want to see Laxus happy...?" Ayame nod "but why do you care so much?!" ... Ayame take back with this question.. "well.. I .... Don't know but.... When he told me about Mira... he cried so much... and I felt my heart crushed at him... so I decide to help him to be happy again..." Jenny smiled gently then she hold Ayame to her "and no one can do that but you, Mira will be so glad if Laxus will be happy again... and I'm not saying that for my plan, but I feel that you're the only one can do it..." ... "b-but... I'm a human..." said Ayame with sad tone.... "not for so long" mumbled Jenny.. "huh?!" Ayame not sure about what Jenny just said ... "anyways! I gotta go to see Hibiki!! Bye bye!! And take care of Laxus for now!!" said Jenny after she let go of Ayame and disappeared... ... then Ayame find a paper in her hand and she opened it (this is my phone number, call me when you need me...) Ayame blinked her eyes at the note few times, then she grabbed it with force "that snaky woman and her stupid plan" she mumbled angrily .... 

 

T.B.C

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

After Jenny gone.. Ayame sighed and turned around and she find Laxus walking out the house and she hide the note in her pocket fast ..."what are doing here?! Come inside and stay in my room" he said ... and she arched her eyebrows together "no I won't beee" she said sticking her tongue out at him and he give her dirty look then he walked by her... "where are you going...?!" she asked... and he ignored her, so she just followed him, then he stopped and turned at her "why are you following me?!" he asked annoyed... "I don't know..." she said and he sighed... "anyways... come and walk besides me, you look like stupid stalker..." he said and she puffed her cheeks and she kicked him, then she walked besides him... "tsk.. what an annoying brat..." he muttered while rubbing where she kicked..

 

After that they arrived at the grave yard... "why are we here?!" she asked... and he just walked to certain grave and stood in front of it... then Ayame followed slowly and she stood next to him... then she stare at the grave and she read the name (Mirajane Strauss) ... then she turned at Laxus, and she find him staring at the grave in silent.. her look become soft and sad.. 'Make him happy huh Jenny? I can't do it... there is a lot I need to know about him...' she tighten her little fists at her thoughts...

 

"she had a dream...." Laxus snapped Ayame's thoughts and she turned at him with puzzling face "huh?!" ... "Mirajane... she always wanted for the vampires and the human to live together in peace..." he said and Ayame turned her gaze at the grave again... "such peaceful dream she has..." she said and he smiled "yeah it was... I used to laugh at her dream and told her it's imposable, and she got angry at me..." he let a sad laugh... "nothing is imposable..."said Ayame while keep staring at the grave, and he turned at her... "is just... no one know what you really are! Your all kind vampires... when I first met you I got scared in the beginning... but then all my fears are gone, I felt so warm like I'm between my family... well despite when I accidentally cut my finger..." she giggled a little " these three are still working in controlling their agitation..." they laughed together...

 

then "would you like to have a cup of coffee..?" he asked and she nod "I would love to" she said then they walked to the caffe..

 

And while they were sitting together.. Laxus's phone ring... Jellal called him and he answered him and they talked a little... then he hang up, and his phone's light still on, Ayame stare at the background photo... and she find a white haired girl... "is that Mirajane..?!" she asked pointing at his phone, and he turned at her then he nod... "wow, she was so beautiful..." she said... and he smiled sadly.. then she add "excuse me for sac..." then she run to the wc... and she called Jenny... "hello~~ this is Jenny~~-" ... "haaaaaaayyy!!! You didn't tell me that Mira was so super hot !! I'm no match for her at all!!!" she snapped Jenny by yelling at her... "well of course she is..~ but you have your own charm, you just keep whatever your doing, just be who you are okay?!" Ayame sighed ".... Okay fine..." she muttered then she hang up, and went back to Laxus...

 

"were going back.." said the blond and hold Ayame's hand and they walked out the place... "wait! what's wrong Laxus?!" she asked "Jellal told me to get back home, gramps want to talk to me..." ... "I see... but why me too?!" she said and he pulled her close to him "cuz your mine.." he said smirking slyly and she pushed his face away "I've told you thousands of time I'm no one's belong!!" she shouted at him... and then they walked again...

 

While they were in there way home...'he is always saying I'm his own... but I know he is saying it in slavery way...' she thought while staring at him... "you're gaze will made holes in me..." he said not staring at her and she turned her blushing face while saying "sh-shut up..." and he just chuckles....

 

And when they arrived home... "wait for me at my room..." he said and she nod... then he went to the lord's room ... and he find the lord is standing there with his back to him "yeah what is it you want?" said Laxus and the old man turned back to him "... where have you been?! And Why you didn't choose your mate yet?!" he asked and the blond rolled his eyes... "I don't want any...".... He grunted and the old man stare at him for moment then he turned around "is it because that human child?" he asked while staring at Laxus by the corner of his eyes... and Laxus take moments before he answer ... "nah.. she has nothing to do with it..." ... "if that so.. when you're going to compel her?!"... "I've already told you!! I'll do it if I got bored..." ... Makarov sighed ...

 

Meanwhile Ayame was standing behind the door, and she was listing to their every word... and then she put her hand on chest when she heard Laxus talking about compelling her... 'I know it all the time.....family huh Ayame... your so naïve..... how pathetic...' ... she let her tears to drop on her cheeks then she run away...

 

"Laxus... if you really want to be my heir, you should to cut your relationship with that human child... and get your own mate!! or I'll make Copra my next heir!!!" threatened the lord and Laxus just turned around ... "shut up.. I've told you I'll...." He said before shutting the door behind him... then he let a sigh and went to his room..

 

When Laxus opened his door... "well well... your being obedient girl I see..." he said when he saw her sitting there on his bed... "Laxus...." She called and he sat besides her .... "what is it...?!" he asked and this time she looked at him in the eye... "hurry up and do it already!!" she said and he got confused at her "do what....?!" ... she stood in front of him "come on do it your compel thing of yours!! Make me forget you already!! I can't stand it anymore... I can't even understand you... I don't know what you're thinking of me... your keeping me blundering in my thoughts ... I.. just don't know anymore .... I ...love... you..." she shouting while sobbing so much and mumbled the last word under her breath and she fall on her knees... and keep crying...

 

Laxus dumbfounded at her sudden reaction then he hold her shoulders and made her stood on her feet... then he hold her chin and he make her stare at him... "...just do it already....." she breathed ... "fine..." he grunted ...

 

she is even don't know how to do the compel thing... Then he let his fangs out, and she get scared a little, and then he bring his hand toward his face and bite in it so hard and made it bleed... "is that how to do-" she didn't even finish her question, cuz he suddenly put his bleeding hand on her mouth and forced her to drink his blood, Ayame tried to push him away but she can't, he was holding her tight and keep pushing his hand to make her drink more... and she just keep screeching and trying to break free...

 

After that he pulled his hand away... and she starts to cough... with her mouth covered with his blood "L.....Laxus..... what ...was. That for *cough*" then he grabbed her head "sorry.." he whispers and then he snapped her neck and she fall on the ground dead body...

 

T.B.C

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes starting to open, and looking around... and she find herself lying in dark place like a cellar "agh........ what... happened...?!" she wondered while trying to sit well... but she felt so weird ... she tried to hold her headache head... but she find her hands are tied up with chains and it settled in the wall... "what the hell....?!"... she tried to free her hands but she couldn't she felt so weak.. then she let out whine when she felt her teeth's gum are hurting her so much... _'aghh.. so hurt... and I feel my body is so hot... and I'm thirsty... what did happened to me...' ..._

"finally your awake..." said the voice from besides her, she didn't notice that there is another person with her... it's too dark, but when she did noticed she can see him so clearly.. "w-who are you...?!" she asked ... "my name is Hibiki...." .... _'Hibiki....?!'_ .... "are you Jenny's boyfriend?!" she asked.. "how did you know...? Oh let me guess..! your Ayame?! Jenny told me about you..." he said...

Then Ayame sit on her knees... "why are we here?!" ... "you don't know why...?!" ... she shook her head ... "were turning ..." he said and she got confused... "turning...?!" ... Hibiki stare at her puzzling... "what?! Don't you know?! Were Vampires now...! Aren't you told about it...?!" the words come out of his mouth and it shocked Ayame so much... "what... are saying....?!! Me!! A vampire!!!" she mumbled then "isn't that compelling?!" she is so jumbled... "compelling..?!!! heh... this is more worst than compel!! Compel is just telling you an order and you'll force to do it no matter what, even if it will make you kill yourself... but what are we now.. is turning to vampires.." .... She starting to freaking out "no!! no no no!! I can't be a vampire!! This is a bad dream!! A nightmare!!" ... "sorry I wish if I can hold you now but I'm tied up like you..." he said and she turned back to him "and why are we tied up like that..?!" ... "because the worst is about to happen ...?!" ... "Eh...?!"

and then she suddenly let out a loud scream of pain .... "gyaaaaaaaahhh!!!! It's so hurt !! Aaaaaaahhh my body is burning!! make it stop!! please make it stoooop!!!!" she was rolling around in pain and suffer ... "you have to bear with it!! Your just need to drink some blood to make you feel better!!" .... "no!! I'm... not gonna... be like these.. freaks!!!" she shouted while still screaming .. "too late now!! Just bear with it a little longer!! Jenny or the one who turned you will be here to give us some blood...!!" ... "aghhh...you.... mean.... Laxus..?! grrr .... I'll.... Kill him.... Aaaahhh...!!"

"that's weird... I'm the one who asked Jenny to turned me, I didn't know your boyfriend didn't told you before..." said Hibiki... "agghhh.. that... deceitful... I told him to ... agh... c-compel me... cuz I-..."

"well well... what we have in here...?!" said the voice that coming from the cellar's door... and he walked slowly to the two... "who is that..?! is he the Laxus guy of yours...?!" hissed Hibiki to the suffering Ayame.. "n-no.... I don't know.. this guy... and by the.. way... that stupid... blonde ......is not mine..." ....

"your two are in the phase of agitating the transformation... and this is the worst of ever... but I can help you to erase this painful phase instate..." ... said the man with evilly tone... "did you bring some blood for us..?!" asked Hibiki and the man let out a laugh "blood...?!! No no this is boring... let's get the blood together!!...." he said and the two stare at each other.. "I didn't get your point..." said Hibiki "your too slow... I meant to get it from fresh human..." Hibiki glared at him "we won't do something like that...!!" he yelled and the man punched his face so hard and made him fall onto the ground ... "shut up scum.. I don't care about you!!" he grunted, then he kneeled to the black haired girl .. "I just care about Laxus's woman..." he said while touching her face and she is still feels pain ... "I'm .... Not ...." She stuttered...

and then he broke the chains and left her up on his shoulder.. and she don't have the power to move.. then the man about to go but he felt something hold in his leg, he stare down "your.... Not ... taking her...." Said Hibiki with weak tone... then the man kicked Hibiki's face "and how you're going to stop me huh?!!" said the man and start to kick Hibiki again and again until he lost all the power in his body to move... and then the man went out with Ayame on his shoulder...

Time skipped...

Jenny and Laxus went to the cellar.. and they find Hibiki alone... and he seems so beat up... "Hibiki!!!" exclaimed Jenny while running to him "oh god! what happened to you...?!" she hold him between her arms... and Laxus was staring around "where is Ayame...?!" he asked and Hibiki tried to speak "he.... Took her... away...." ... he said and Laxus run to Hibiki and held in his shirt "who is he?! Who took her?!!" He yelled and the other male just coughed hard, then Jenny hold Laxus's hand "stop that!! Don't you see he is hurt!!"" she shouted at him, "it's... alright... I'm fine..." said Hibiki and she turned at him "Hibiki...." ... then he stare at Laxus.. "I don't know who is he... he is looks like an Emo guy with black and white hair.. and he took her to force her kill a human to get the blood..." ... Laxus eyes widened .. "Midnight....!" He said under his breath... "Midnight...?!" asked Hibiki and Laxus just rushed out the place... then Jenny let Hibiki to drink some blood she brought it with her, then she let him rest on her chest.. "Midnight is the right hand to Ivan... I think he sent him to take Ayame... tch... this is bad... if Ayame get killed, this time Laxus will...." Grunted Jenny in worry... and Hibiki held her face.. "don't worry dear... Laxus won't let that happened again.." he smiled to her and she smiled back... "I hope so...."

Meanwhile...

"let me go!! Let me go freak!!" Ayame yelling while kicking Midnight ... "tch.... what an annoying brat... why did the lord Ivan give me this job..." he muttered ... then he throw her on her butt...she patted her butt while glaring at him, then she looked around and they were in the middle of the forest ... then Midnight called someone to come... then a compelled human guy walked to them ... Ayame stare at the human then at Midnight wondering ....."what's the matter?! don't you want to end this pain?! Come and get your lunch..." said Midnight while holding the human to Ayame... "I won't... I rather to die here.... and not killing ...an innocent guy..." she said while bearing with her pain and berating heavily...

Midnight stare at her with dirty look then he smirked evilly "can you say that again if I do this ..." he said then he let his fangs out and bite in the human's neck and let it bleed.. at the moment the blood came out, Ayame acted weird.. her eyes turned red, and her fangs grows out.. and she become so agitating... then she hold herself back .. "n....no!! I won't... do it...!!" she said while holding her head and trying to avoiding the blood sight ... but the smell drives her crazy... Midnight bring the human close to her "come on have a bite... trust me... it will make you feel way better... ..." she pushed him away.. "nooo!! Stay away....!!" But he didn't

Midnight keep coming closer to her ... then she couldn't take it anymore.. so she hold the human guy and start acting crazy while grinning evilly.. then she leans close to the human's neck to bite him.. but suddenly she got pushed away... Ayame stare at who pushed her "L-Laxus...!!" she exclaimed, and he hold the human "Run away !!" he compel him and the human did so and run.. Ayame tried to run after the human but Laxus hold her back.. "no!! I won't let you to polluting your hands...!!" he shouted and she didn't listen to him and keep trying to chase after the bleeding human.. "nooo let me goo!! I want to drink every drop of him!! agghhhh!!!" she yelled "no I won't let you!!" he yelled back then she turned at him with anger in her face "you're the one who made me become like this!! So let go of me!!!!" she yelled again and pushed him away and she run after the human...

Laxus stood there dumbfounded ... then he stare at his hand that it made her become like this then he tighten his fist... _'she is.... Right..... I just want her to be.....mine...'_ _.._ then suddenly Midnight dashed to Laxus to attack him "your wide open!!" he shouted and about to strike Laxus who just realized Midnight is attacking and he just froze in surprise... then for moment Midnight attack has been blocked, Laxus stare at the person who blocked the attack ... "C-cobra...?!" said Laxus ..."Yo! What's the matter Sparky...can't you even block this weak punch... huh?!" said Cobra while holding Midnight's fist... Laxus blinked his eyes few times before he shut it "heh.. I can handle him myself..." he grunted .. and Cobra smirked slyly ... "yeah.. whatever... just go get your girl... and I'll deal with him... he used to be my comrade once..." said Cobra.. then Laxus start to move "don't die...." He said before he run after Ayame... Cobra smirked "I won't your idiot...."...

Midnight pulled his fist from Cobra's grab.. "long time no seen Cobra..." he said smirking evilly ... "yeah since you lost to me that night when I deiced to leave..." ... "heh.... it didn't settle yet tho...!!" said Midnight while dashing toward Cobra who smirked widely... "come...!!"

Meanwhile...

Laxus was chasing after Ayame's trace... then he find her sitting on the ground with another body that lying beside her, he came closer to her and she was crying "Ayame..." he called and she turned at him with her eyes full of tears.. then he kneels beside her ... "look what have you done to me ... Laxus..." then she hit his chest with her small fist "it's all your fault... you made me do this... I killed somebody..." she hit him with her other fist "why... why you done this to me... why why why....!!! you ruin my life...." She keep hitting him while sobbing and saying why over and over... until he grabbed her hands and this time it's his turn to cry "I have no choice!! ... I can't let you go!!! I just can't... forgive me Ayame for my selfishness .... I don't want you... to leave me...." He holds her to him while crying on her... and she just shocked... And then she holds him back.... "......Laxus.... " she whispers.. then they pulled away gently... then he touched her face and held her chin... "... Ayame I-......"

"my my... isn't that so romantic.." mocked the voice from behind them what made them to turned back... "you!!" grunted Laxus then he hide Ayame behind him... then the man disappeared and appears in front of Ayame and he held her cheek "you gotta a new woman I see... isn't she cute..." Laxus turned fast "don't you touch her!!!" he yelled and about to hit the guy who disappeared again.... And appeared in front of Laxus... "what's the matter dear son... I was just greeting your new mate..." ... Laxus just glared at him... then he spoke to Ayame... "no matter what... don't leave my side..." he said not looking at her and she nod while holding on him so tight....

"allow me to bless you.. with warm congrats" said Ivan then he start to attack Laxus... and Laxus just keep avoiding him while carrying Ayame... she stare up at him _'I'm holding Laxus back... this guy seems so strong.. should I call the others....'_ she thought then she pulled herself away from Laxus who got surprised "what are you doing?!!" he snapped and she smiled "don't worry about me, I'll find a safe place, your just focus in the fight... I will call the others.." she said and run away and he just reached his hand toward her "no Ayame!! Wait!!"... then suddenly Ayame get caught by someone who start to run back to Ivan... "Gotcha..!! ahahahahahaaa!!" he laughed evilly ... "good work Eligor... now take her back..." ordered Ivan and the white haired guy nod.. "give her back!! son of bitch!!" yelled Laxus while dashing toward him, but Ivan kicked him in his stomach and sent him flow and banged into the tree and fall on the ground... then Eligor run away.. "no... give... her .... Back...." Faltered Laxus...

then suddenly Eligor get attacked by the blue haired guy... and sent him flow after he took Ayame from him... Laxus stare at him shocking "Je..llal...." ... then Jellal turned at Laxus... "need a hand buddy...?!" he asked smirking while offering his hand toward Laxus... "sorry..." said Laxus while smirking back and take his friend's hand and stood again...

Ivan get pissed off "don't you stand there!! get her back!!" he yelled at the white haired guy... "tch... I got it..!...".. he grunted and run to Jellal who was holding Ayame with him... then he give her to Laxus .. "I'll take him. And you deal with Ivan..." said Jellal before he dashed to Eligor ...

"Laxus let me go!! I'm just in your way!!" Laxus hold her tighter "shut up..." he muttered after he dodge his Father's blow... "I'll make it this time!! Just let me go!!" she shouted again but he didn't let her...

Then at the same time... "heeeehaaa!! Let me join you guys!!" whooped another blue haired guy... Laxus noticed him ... "Bixlow huh?!" said Laxus then he throws Ayame to him and he caught her ... "take her somewhere safe!!" said Laxus to him... "awwoooh but I want to join you guys!!" Bixlow complained... "just go already!!!" Laxus shouted and Bixlow sighed "alright ...." Then he carried Ayame "no wait..!! you stay with Laxus!! I can go alone!!..." ... but Bixlow just run fast with vampire's speed...

After that Laxus sighed the relived then he turned at his father "sorry for make you wait... lets finish this for once and for all..." said Laxus while cracking his fists.. and his father was just grinning evilly...

Then a strong fight has been going between the two.. the vampires fights are not normal, it's fast and strong... each one are pushing the other over.. they fight and fight...

"why your even bother?! In the end I'll kill this woman like the one before and right in front of you Ahahaha..." Ivan irked Laxus what made him get so angry "on my dead body!!!" yelled Laxus while striking his father's face with hard punch and sent him flow, then he run toward him, and when he is about to hit him again, Ivan kicked him and pushed him away from him.. "It didn't work at all..." Ivan mocked while wiping the blood from his mouth... Laxus kneeled while hard breathing "I won't .... Let you...." he said heavily... then suddenly Ivan dashed toward him and grabbed Laxus's neck and left him up, Laxus suffered while trying to break free.. "fool... you've never beat me not even once, I'm elder and that's means stronger... when your going to get this huh...?!!" Ivan yelled then he tighten his grab on Laxus's neck... and Laxus squealed a little "guh.... I ... won't get it...... and .....no matter what ....it takes...... I....... I...... I'll beat ...you... ... shitty ..pops... heeh" stuttered Laxus while smirking and made his father pissed off and he tighten his hold even harder and Laxus squealed heavily....

And then ... "I'll just tear you apart to make you know..." grunted Ivan then he thirst his hand in Laxus's chest and grabbed his heart... Laxus screamed in pain and he hold on Ivan's hand and trying to prevent him from pulling his heart out... "I'll make you suffer more and more before I'll take your life...." Laxus just keep holding in Ivan's hand.. and no matter what he won't let himself die before him.. he won't let him to lay a finger on Ayame....

Meanwhile...

Bixlow is running back while carrying Ayame with him...then they find the lord Makarov and the others in their way... then Bixlow put Ayame on her feet... "guys... I saw Ivan! and he is fighting Laxus...." Bixlow informed them, the old man nodded... "I hope he'll defeat him this time..." he said... and Ayame got shocked "what... are you saying...?! Aren't your going to help Laxus...?!" she said and they just stare at her without a word... "say something!! Are you okay to let Laxus alone like this?!! What if Ivan has another dagger?!! He'll kill Laxus this time for sure...!!" she shouted at them... "this is Laxus fight... we won't interfere..." said Makarov... "are you out of your mind?!! I said he'll get killed if we didn't help him!!" .... "if we helped him, we could save his life... but we'll kill his pride forever..." Ayame got even more angry "your must be kidding me..!!" she yelled and Bixlow tried to calm her down by putting his hand on her shoulder "hay.. calm down we-" ... Ayame pushed his hand away... "your just bunch of cowards!!!" she yelled even higher.. then she suddenly fall on her knees while holding her chest "hay Ayame what's wrong...?!!" they shouted while running to her.. "aaahh... I ... don't... know.... I feel ..My heart..... will... shatter ......" she whined in pain "something..... happened... with Laxus.... I can feel it!!" she said and then she stood on her feet again and about to run back to Laxus... "wait!!" Makarov stopped her and she didn't "don't try to stop, cuz I won't listen....".. Makarov walked toward her and held her hand and put something in it... she looked at it, and she find the black dagger that Laxus bring it.. her eyes widened at it, then she turned at the old man... "this is the only one left... Ivan don't has any... it's up to you to choose.. Laxus's life, or his pride...." She tightens her fist on the dagger... "isn't that obvious..!! Laxus's Life is important to me....!!!" She said and run fast with the vampire's speed... the old man sighed then he turned back "Bixlow... go after her, make sure she'll be safe..." he ordered and Bixlow sighed "after I just get back...." He mumbled under his breath and run after Ayame... "and what are we going to do...?!" asked Natsu... "we'll wait for them to get back..." said Makarov and Natsu pouted "awwoh... this is boring..."

With Ayame...

 _'what with the men and their stupid pride?!!! I just don't get it!! I don't want to lose Laxus no matter what!!!"_ she thought then she felt someone followed her she stopped running and immediately jumped and kicked the guy on his face... and when he fall on the ground she noticed who... "Bixlow!!" she exclaimed while holding her mouth... then she leans toward him "are you alright...?!" she asked in worry.. and he raised his shaking hand and made a thumb up.... While holding his bleeding nose.. "n-nice... panties..." he said stuttering.. and she got pissed off and she stood and start to kicking him again... "is this a good time for these jokes!!" she grunted and then she run again and head to Laxus...

Meanwhile...

Laxus is still holding back Ivan's hand... then Ayame suddenly appeared and she immediately dashed toward Ivan to stab him with the dagger... but he let go off Laxus and avoid her fast... Laxus fall on the ground while coughing.. then he looked up and he find Ayame is standing there with a dagger in her hand... "idiot!! Why did you come back!!" he yelled ... "we tried to stop her, but she just want to help you..." said Bixlow from behind her while walking toward them... "just take her away from here and now!!" shouted Laxus.. and Bixlow hold Ayame to take her back "noo noo let me go" she refused, but then Bixlow get blown away... and Ayame got caught by Ivan... "Ayame!!" shouted Laxus.. and Ivan start to laugh evilly... "just like what happened that time..." he said smirking devilishly... then he start to moving his hand on her body... "what should I tear off first hmm..." he whispers to her and she is just trying to break free.. "noooo let her goooo!!!!" said Laxus and he run to them... "don't move!! Or I'll kill her instant...!!" shouted Ivan while putting his hand on her neck to tear it off if Laxus disobeyed... Laxus stopped moving... and Ivan smirked widely... "good boy.. now sit and watch...." He said... then Ayame let the dagger to fell on the ground and she kicked it toward Laxus... without Ivan notice... Laxus grabbed the dagger and immediately throws it back fast... Ayame get so shocked while staring at Laxus with widened eyes... "w-why..." she mumbled...

Then Ivan stares at his chest and he find the dagger thirsting in his chest and it stabbed his heart... he looked back at Laxus... "d-d-damn .... Y-you...." his last words before he fall on the ground and he turned in totally white and become like a stone...

Laxus grinned "finally.... I've did it..." he said and lay on his back while catching his breath... Ayame walked toward him and he smirked to her.. then she start to kicking him "what if it hit me instead!! your bakkaaa!!" she yelled at him while keep kicking him... then he grabbed her foot "s-stop that!! I'm injured your idiot!! And beside your short enough to not hitting you, be thankful for your height..." she glared at him "grrr...and your making fun of me too!!" then he pulled her leg and made her fall in top of him... then he immediately kissed her on her lips and she got shocked, then he pulled and hugged her to him so tight... "I'm glad... your okay..." he whispers and she cried .... "that's my line... Baka" she said while hugging him back... then they noticed someone gazing at them, so they turned and they find Bixlow and Jellal are grinning at them... "your liiiiiiike each other" Bixlow rolled his tongue, and Laxus just pushed Bixlow's face away while saying "shut up..." then they laughed...

After that...

They were walking back to their place, and they find Cobra lying on the ground... "hoo... your so beat up...lame" mocked Laxus who is taking Jellal's shoulder for support.. "tch.. look who's talking...!!" Cobra mocked back then Bixlow offered him his hand and he took it and then they walked back to their home  
...

T. B. C


End file.
